STEFEN TRIES TO GET TO KNOW VAN BETTER
by Iceman4
Summary: Set just after Vanyel meets Stefen. The Bard is trying to establish a relationship with him. Gets a little bit hot in the end.


This story is closely related to the beginning of Magic's Price. Stef has already met Vanyel and now he is trying to establish a relationship with him.. unfortunately without any positive results.

STEFEN TRIES TO GET.. TO KNOW VAN BETTER..

            Stefen critically studied his reflection in the steel, polished mirror. He put hands on his hips, and made faces for a few moments. He was wearing his new Bards' uniform, as usual, 'cause he thought it made him look more mature. It was very important if his plan of seducing Herald-Mage Vanyel was to be  successful. When he had visited Vanyel the day before, Stef intentionally hid his music carrier. He didn't want Vanyel to find it, so he put his music carrier deep under 'his' armchair. Otherwise Herald could have noticed it and bring it back to Bardicum. And Stef wanted to have a reason to visit Vanyel at his quarters and be alone with him. So now Stefen ran his fingers through his hair and decided he was ready to go.

            _Well…,_ thought Stefen, _if tonight Milord Herald Vanyel is not tempted, I… will eat my gittern!_

Stef took his cloak, shot a quick glance at his reflection in the mirror, and headed towards Heralds' quarters.

*******

Vanyel was extremely tired. Whole afternoon and most of the evening he deputised for Randale, who was too weak to get out of bed, at a meeting with merchants from the borderland. He was to negotiate and agreement for lower prices of building materials and food for the local people. In return, he offered numerous tax exemptions and allowances. However, this was neither easy nor pleasant task, because merchants were very stubborn and indifferent to Vanyel's reasoning about tense situation with Kars.

            _A Mage shouldn't dabble in politics, _Vanyel thought with bitterness. He sat in his armchair, and put his legs on the table. Half-lidded he stared at a cheerful fire crackling in the fireplace. During the meeting he longed for this particular moment.

            _Good, but if only there was somebody who could rub my tense muscles…_

            Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Vanyel jumped out of his armchair nervously and hurried to open it. He didn't expect anyone that late and now he could only hope that nothing serious happened to Randale. 

            _Be careful what you're asking for or you might get it, _Vanyel quoted a well-known Shin'a'in proverb, however not very accurately J when a young Bard appeared in the doorway.

            "Stefen!?" Vanyel didn't even try to hide his astonishment. "What the hell are you doing here so late!?

            Stef smiled archly. "I didn't mean to disturb you, Herald Vanyel," he said with exaggerated shyness, "but I think I may have left my music carrier here accidentally…"

            "It's ok, come in." Vanyel closed the door, and helped Stefen with his cloak. _Um… I don't remember seeing it._

            Stef took a few steps into the chamber, and started looking around, pretending he's looking for his forgotten property.

            "Look! Here it is!" he said cheerfully after a while. He bent down to lift the carrier off the floor, his shapely, little bottom sticking in the air. "Oh… I'm so reckless…" said Stefen to attract Vanyel's attention to his perfect body. He wondered if Vanyel liked the view. 

            The Mage was indeed observing Stefen very carefully, and couldn't stop thinking how charming young Bard was. Stefen looked particularly handsome that night in his Reds.

            "I wouldn't bother you if I wasn't playing for the king tomorrow. You know… I can play without looking into my score, but I feel much more confident when I have it on me. And I've had so much work lately… I keep forgetting about things…" Stef started to excuse himself.

            Vanyel looked at the lad with sympathy. "That's ok. I understand you too well," he said, and after a few seconds added "you're always welcome here anyway." He poured some wine into two goblets and handed one to Stefen. Bard smiled wholeheartedly. 

            "Well, on the other hand you became very important, Stefen. You do help Randale so much… Your gift is so amazing and unique. I can't even imagine what we would do without you," Vanyel continued.

            Young Bard gazed at Vanyel, his mouth wide open, and thought _It's seems like I finally caught Vanyel at my trick…  _

            "Oh Vanyel…," Stefen moaned, looking very unhappy "having been promoted to a full Bard so quickly is a rare honour, so is being able to help the king himself, but… oh Gods… I have no time for myself! When I'm not playing, I'm working with Healers, and when I'm not working with Healers, someone from the Great Council asks  me for help. Do not think that I'm not willing to help.. I do want! But... oh..  I'm even not going to mention this constant aching in my muscles! I do need a good relaxing massage," Stefen looked at Vanyel with anticipation.

            "You know, I can recommend you a really good Healer." Van answered quickly, and moved away from Stefen.

            Stefen put his goblet of wine on the table. "It's not THAT painful, Herald. I do not need a Healer, really…" he came to Vanyel and put his hand on the Mage's shoulder. When Van didn't object, Stef pulled him closer. "I could do with you. You are a magician, aren't you?" he whispered into Vanyel's ear and started to stroke Herald's neck.

            In the beginning Vanyel surrendered to caress, closed his eyes, and sighed, but when Stefen pushed his hips forwards and clung to Vanyel, the Mage flinched as if he got hit with the magic lightning. Accidentally, he tripped over a chair, and for a few seconds struggled to keep his balance. "Stefen, you really should consider my advice. Tomorrow I'll make an appointment with my Healer for you." Vanyel thanked Gods that he was wearing a long, loose shirt which hid his natural reaction to the attractive Bard. _Oh gosh_, he thought anxiously, _what's happening with me! He's much too young!_

            Stef looked into Vanyel's eyes pleadingly. _You know too well what I'm up to. So what's the damn problem!? You can't hide it. I can see it in your eyes. I bet this view gives you pleasure._

            Van avoided Stefen's look. He hung his head and whispered "Stefen, I do enjoy your visit, really… however, I still have loads of work to do." Just to support his words, Vanyel pointed at a pile of documents lying on the table. "Randale asked me to prepare a few reports for him," he added quickly. Of course it was a lie, but… _What else could I say? _ he excused himself in his mind.

            Stef couldn't believe his ears. After all he has already said and done, Vanyel is throwing him out! He blushed from anger. "I can see the point, Herald-Mage," he said spitefully. "So I guess I can only wish you goodnight!" Stefen bowed, grabbed his cloak and music carrier, and headed towards the door as fast as he could. He glared at Vanyel for a moment, and left the chamber, slamming the door.

            Vanyel slumped into his armchair. _Gods, I'm really a pervert. I shouldn't have reacted like this. He's so young that I could easily be his father! I'm twice his age! _ he started to reproach himself. _A few more seconds and I'd have ripped his red tunic and… oh, never mind._ He drunk the rest of wine from his goblet. _I'm sure I hurt him with my stupid behaviour, _theMage continued. _Poor, little Stef. He's not even aware of how dangerous it is to establish a relationship with me… He's so damn young. I would never forgive myself if something happened to him… because of me…_ Van suddenly realised something. _If this means I have to be all alone for the rest of my life, I'll do my best to cope with it. But I need to put a stop to our friendship before I lose control over my own body. Dammit! How am I suppose to manage to do this? Even if Stefen is so much younger than me, he doesn't look like a boy at all. In fact he seems to be so mature…I'll never be able to push him away. And tonight… oh Gods!_

            Vanyel imagined how he tears Stefen's red tunic, takes lad's naked, hot body into his arms, kisses and touches every inch of it. He could almost feel Stefen's back arch in ecstasy under the touch of his gentle hands. He shivered down his spine. The Mage clenched fingers of his one hand on the back of the armchair, second hand going slowly into his breeches. He pulled his phallus out hesitantly. Dreaming about many things he'd like to do with Stefen, Vanyel started to masturbate. He squealed with delight when his hot seed shot on his breeches and armchair. _Gods, I want him so very badly!!!_ Vanyel realised it had been a long time since he had such a strong craving for another man.

*******

            "Holy shit!!!" Stefen cursed and with full force hit the carving in the corridor. _You just wait, Milord Herald! You'll surely howl of desire and beg me for just one glance! I wonder how you can cope with… my indifference!?_ He let out a sinister laugh. Just then Stefen decided to implement a new tactic. He will be passive and reserved. _I'll pay no attention to him. _Stefen knew too well from his reach experience that no man could take it for a long time. _He has to know I'm not as easy as it seems… even though it's not true._


End file.
